


Full of Rage and Teeth

by Oberon_Weiss



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Hakuouki is still a top tier otome game and im gonna fight anyone who says otherwise, I am fully aware Karou exists but I wanted to make something gay, Jun Yukimura - Freeform, Jun doesn't know how to emote and people, Jun is a feral monster at times, Jun is not a nice person, M/M, Morally grey OC, Slow Burn, Wow this is uh extremely indulgent, kazama's route makes me feral every single time, kiiinda dark not gonna lie, some sexytimes much later in plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon_Weiss/pseuds/Oberon_Weiss
Summary: He never wanted nor asked for this, born as a brother to Chizuru Yukimura the only thing Jun wanted was to survive and be left alone. However as he gets caught up in the story of the shinsengumi, he winds up catching a certain demon's eye.
Relationships: Kazama Chikage/OMC
Kudos: 6





	Full of Rage and Teeth

I never asked for this, my previous life had been shitty and awful, but I still hadn’t wanted to die. And I sure as shit didn’t want to wind up here. I was someone who wasn’t supposed to exist, this world carved out an identity for me, yet I couldn’t help but feel bitter about it.

Yukimura Jun, brother to one Yukimura Chizuru and I suppose one Nagumo Kaoru.

Yukimura Chizuru the heroine of the otome game Hakuoki.

God

What a fucking joke.

Especially in regard to my name, “Pure” really? Nothing about was pure, not in this life nor in my previous, our father and the townspeople in Edo could attest to that. I suppose I was lucky in a way; I didn’t get my full memories back until I was eight, I had been living in blissful ignorance until then. Just following my sister around.

But then a patient tried to touch Chizuru, and my memories awoke…. along with our…heritage.

I…don’t remember it, not really all I could really register at the time through my throbbing head, was blood splattered onto my face, and screams. Along with the small voice of my sister.

_“Father…. Jun’s hair, it turned white!”_

…I had bitten two of the man’s fingers clean off, and had gone feral, the only person who could even get near me without snarls and snapping teeth was my sister. Apparently, her demon blood resonated with mine and eventually I went back to normal, I never saw that man again but, our father wouldn’t look at me anymore and while _something_ had been done to cover it up. There were rumors about me afterwards.

“The only son of the Yukimura family is cursed.”

No one would go near me, no kids would play with me, but…that was fine, once my memories got sorted, I didn’t really consider myself a child anymore anyways. The only person who would talk me or smile at me was my sister.

My…relationship with my sister was complicated, it was obvious she loved me even for all that I had become cold and aloof growing up, as for myself I…. cared about her in a sense. She was my sister but, I was someone who was not supposed to exist in this world, and I had no place in her world. But I would look after her, I would protect her. At least out of duty, until she met with the Shinsengumi.

Years passed us by, while our father was diligent in teaching Chizuru sword lessons, he gave no time for me, so I learned things in my own way. I found by sheer chance an exiled Onna-bugeisha, she was a tough older woman, who at the sight of me begging for lessons had snorted and beat me down into the dirt.

Hitomi was her name and she had none of the elegance or class supposedly associated with the samurai class but, that suited me fine. With her I was simply free to be myself, she didn’t see to care that acted older than my age or was known by most people as a “feral little monster”.

She taught me well and when she passed on her naginata to me after succumbing to illness, I couldn’t say I wasn’t sad about her passing.

Our father kept leaving on his trips and while he always checked on Chizuru and sent letters, none of that affection was ever reserved for me, perhaps the realization that one of his children truly was like the horrible demons that were told in tales finally broke him. Or maybe he had always liked Chizuru more, I wasn’t sure. I couldn’t say that there wasn’t some sharp pain of bitterness attached to that realization. After in my first life I had grown with no parental love, no affection, nothing. Was wanting something like that in this new life really so bad?

Finally, the day came that our father had left for Kyoto and hadn’t returned, Chizuru had worried and fretted until finally making the decision to go, I had said nothing, simply nodded in agreement and packed my things along with my naginata.

And now here we were, stumbling through the streets of Kyoto headlong into Chizuru’s destiny. We walked until dark, making plans to find a place to stay and then the “incident” happened.

The scent of blood hit the air as, the mad laughter of the furies was heard. I couldn’t help it, while I didn’t go full demon, I could hear my sister’s noise of shock, as my lips peeled back, baring my teeth, and snarling like a feral dog at the furies.

Then the shinsengumi arrived but I paid no attention, shoving my sister behind me, I _growled_ when they approached us. The look of sheer shock on their faces would’ve been funny in different circumstances. Distantly I could hear Chizuru trying smooth things over, and then Okita grabbed my sister’s wrist and I _snapped_ literally.

Had the man not pulled back his hand in time, my teeth would’ve sunk into the meat of it.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?!” Okita swore.

“Jun stop-!”

Had Hijikata not stepped in at that moment, some part of me realized I most likely would’ve died again. As it stood, while Chizuru was simply dragged along, I was bound and gagged, and we were both dragged to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

I woke up hours later, feeling like shit and still bound and gagged. Chizuru and I were placed in the room that I knew became her personal room during the story. I silently listened to my sister fret and worry, and wiggled as much I could over to her, bumping my head against her knee.

Soon we were escorted to the group as a whole, where Chizuru nervously kept saying we didn’t see anything, which obviously called as a lie. It was strange really, despite me nearly biting Okita’s hand off the shinsengumi seemed much more interested in my sister.

Perks of being the heroine? I wasn’t sure but, after a while more of talking and the chief of the shinsengumi Kondo asking us some questions, it was decided that me and my sister were officially in the custody of the shinsengumi.

The story had finally begun.


End file.
